Hard Times
by Billie1
Summary: Something great between Monica and John.


**TITLE: Hard times**

**Author: **Billie Reid

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine. They belong to CC and 1013 productions. I'm just using them for my own good!

**Summary: **Something great between Monica and John.

Agents Doggett and Reyes sat in their basement office typing up another report.

"Monica, it's almost 6:30pm. Lets get out of here." He says to her as he shuts down his computer.

Monica looks up from her computer. "Sounds great to me. I'm starving." She says and shuts down her computer. She puts away the case and stands up and slides her coat on.

"I'll see you tomorrow John. Night."

"Why don't you come over and we'll order a pizza or something."

"Ok." She smiles at him. "I'll follow you there then." Grabbing their things they are out of the office and on their way to their cars.

Soon they arrive at John's place. John unlocks the door and lets Monica walk in first. He smiles at her as he slips off his shoes and walks into the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A beer?" She asks.

"Your reading my mind aren't you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

He walks to the kitchen and gets two bottles of beer and returns to the living room. "Here you go Mon." He says and hands her a bottle.

"Thanks." She takes it and takes a sip.

"What do you want on the pizza?"

"Cheese and pepperoni will work."

"Ok." He picks up the phone and calls the pizza place. Placing the order he watches Monica. Realizing just how much he cares for her. He hangs up the phone. "It'll be here in about forty-five minutes."

She nods looking at him. "It's been a long day." Monica says and stretches.

"Does your back hurt?" He asks.

"Yeah. Sitting to long typing up that report."

"Come here." He puts a pillow on the floor in front of him.

She just looks at him.

"Mon, I'm not going to bite." he laughs.

She smiles and walks over to him and sits on the pillow. He smiles and pushes her hair away from her neck. He then starts to massage her back and shoulders.

"Oh…this is great John." She says. She relaxes as he is doing this. Closing her eyes and moans some.

John works his way to her lower back and works on her hips. He slowly lifts her shirt up but keeps working her muscles lose.

Monica shivers at the feeling his hands on her bare skin. She bites her lower lip and sighs. She's never had any one do this before. She could get use to it.

There's a knock at the door, bringing Monica and John back to the real world. He looks at her as he pushes her shirt back down. He walks to the door and looks through the peep-hole. He sees it's the pizza delivery guy, so he opens the door and takes the pizza. Setting it on the table he turns back and pays him for the pizza and also giving him a tip.

Getting plates from the kitchen he returns to the living room with it and the pizza. He sees Monica hasn't really moved from where he left her. "Pizza's here." He sets it on the coffee table and takes another pillow from the couch, he sits down next to her.

"Thanks John."

"Your welcome. You've bought lunch before."

"I mean for the back rub. No ones ever done that for me. I'm so relaxed I don't think I can move."

He laughs at that. "Um, I'm sorry?"

"It's ok." she takes a bite of her pizza.

John turn on the radio as they eat. The song playing is This Kiss by Faith Hill.

"_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry "_

John and Monica look at each other as they listen to the song.

"_All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse"_

Monica smiles when she thinks to the back rub, how soft his touch was.

John keeps watching her and then leans into her watching her reaction. She's watching him and glances down at his lips before he kisses her. She puts her hand behind his head and kisses him back.

Later they lay in John's bed holding each other. Their naked bodies against each other. Both smiling with happiness.

**Three Months later **

Monica and John are asking a witness questions. "What all did you see ma'am?" He says.

Monica rubs her forehead. She takes a step forward to hold on to something. She sways and passes out.

John sees thins out of the corner of his eye and hurries over to her. "Monica?" He says to her while holding her hand.

"Is she ok?" The witness asks.

"She's breathing. That's good. Can you call for help?"

She nods and does so.

In the hospital, John sits next to her bed, holding her hand. She's came to awhile ago but was sick. The doctor walks in awhile later.

"How is she?" John asks?

"Nothing that wont go away in a few months." The doctor says.

John looks at him confused.

"She's pregnant." The doctor says finally.

"Pregnant? As in, she's having a baby?"

"Your good." The doctor teases. "She should take it easy. Nothing really wrong. Just morning sickness. If she thinks she's ok when she gets up. She can go home."

"The baby's ok?" He says while looking at Monica.

"They're both healthy."

"Good." John smiles and kisses Monica's hand.

Twenty minutes later Monica wakes up and looks over at John who is smiling.

"What is it?"

"Your going to be fine."

"How am I going to be fine? I feel like crap."

"I know."

"John, what aren't you telling me?"

"Your pregnant."

"WHAT?"

He laughs at her.

"John, this isn't funny. You know what this means?"

"Yes, we're having a child."

She shakes her head and smiles.

"The doctor said it's just morning sickness. You and the baby are healthy. And if you want you can go home tonight." He kisses her hand.

"You ok with this?" She looks at him.

"Yeah Monica. I love you. And I'll love our child. I want a family with you." He leans forward and kisses her. He pulls back as he pulls out a small box from his pocket. "Monica, will you marry me?"

"John, don't do this just because I'm pregnant."

"I'm not."

"Seems like it."

"Monica. Do you know how long I've had this ring?" He looks at her.

"Probably got it today after 'MY' doctor told you I was pregnant."

"Well I didn't. I've had it for about two months."

"And your just now asking me?"

"I didn't know how." He says.

"You've done this before with Barbara."

"Your not Barbara."

"NO KIDDING!"

" I wanted it to be special. But if your going to act like this.. never mind!" He gets up and leaves the hospital room.

Monica lays there in shock. Not sure what just happened besides the fact John left. She starts to cry. She doesn't want to stay here any more. She reaches over and picks up the phone.

Dana Scully was just leaving her son's room when the phone rang. She hurries over and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hi.. Dana?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's me, Monica Reyes, you may remember me. We used to work together."

Dana Scully laughs. "I'm sorry Monica. How are you?"

"Um.. Could be better."

"What's wrong?"

"Think you could pick me up from the hospital?"

"Hospital? What's wrong?"

"I'll fill you in later."

"Ok. I'll be right there." She hangs up the phone and lets Mulder know she's going to pick Monica up and kisses him before she leaves.

Arriving at the hospital Dana walks into Monica's room. Seeing Monica laying on her side and shaking. She walks over to her quickly. "Monica, what's wrong?"

Monica jumped at hearing a voice. Rolling over she looks at the person. "Dana." She says and wipes the tears away.

Dana just looks at her.

"He left." Monica finally says. Dana helps Monica out of the bed and ready to go. Monica tells her everything.

"I need to leave, get away and think for a few days."

"Where you going?"

"Probably back home and stay with my parents in Mexico. Don't tell John. Please?"

"Promise."

**Two Months Later**

Monica gets out of bed slowly. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles as she puts her hand on her now rounded belly. "Morning little one." She says. She gets dressed and heads down to the kitchen.

"Morning Mama."

"Morning Sweetie. How you feeling today?"

"Good, but I think I'm going to go back home. Have a talk with him. See what happens. I have to."

"I know Monica. Everything will be ok. Just call me when you know something."

"I will." she hugs her mom. "Bye mama."

She packs her bags and puts them in her car. She drives all day and decides to stop in Tennessee . Staying at a hotel for the night. She pulls into the Ramada INN Hotel and gets a room. Getting to her room she walks over to the phone and calls Scully to tell her she's ok and where's she's at now.

"Hello?" Scully answers the phone.

"Hi Dana. I'm coming home."

"John's been going nuts with out you."

"Sorry. This is something I had to do."

"I understand. So will you be coming back to work too?"

"I'm huge! I don't think I can."

Dana laughs at her. "So I'm guessing your pregnancy is going ok?"

"Just great."

"That's good."

"Yeah , well I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you soon." She hangs up the phone. She takes a change of clothes and goes to take a shower.

**Meanwhile Back In D.C.**

Dana looks over at Mulder who is on the couch holding William." Who was that?" Mulder asks.

"Monica. She's in Tennessee. She's coming home. Although she's staying at the Ramada to rest. She's fine."

"That's good. What'd she say when you mentioned John?"

"Nothing. That worries me."

"I'll call John, tell him I'm sending him to Tennessee for a case tonight. To stay in….what room?"

"I think she said room 151."

"Ok room 151 and I'll meet him there sometime tomorrow. You call and tell the person there that someone else will be joining her." They smile and nod.

John hangs up the phone after talking with Mulder. "Why? Just why me?" He thinks as he gets up from the couch and starts getting ready to leave for this new case.

**A few hours later**

John gets off the plane and receives his things. He walks over to the desk and rents a car. Soon he arrives at the Ramada INN. He talks with the clerk and pays for a room. He goes to the room and unlocks the door. He turns the lights on as he shuts the door. He turns around and looks at the room. It's then he sees someone is asleep in the bed. When the person rolls over in their sleep, John is shocked to see it's Monica.

He thinks about how this happened. How it is this hotel, this room and this day he sees her again 'Mulder had something to do with this I just know it.' He thinks to himself. He smiles at seeing her belly. He walks over and carefully sits on the edge and reaches out to touch her belly.

Monica awakes at feeling something touching her. When she sees someone she jumps.

"Hey, it's ok." He says to her.

"How..?"

"Long story." He says. "I didn't even know you where here." He looks at her. "How are you doing?" He keeps rubbing her belly.

"Ok, tired at times, but we're ok."

"Monica, I'm sorry."

" I am too."

He leans down and kisses her.

"John.. It's been a long time."

"I know."

"Can we um… take things slow?"

He laughs. "Slow? Geese, we should have had this talk six months ago."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. We will. I promise. I want to be with you Monica. I've gone nuts without you these past few months."

"Me too."

John slips off his shoes and lays next to her with his arm around her. "I guess when we get home we'll need to talk with Dana and Mulder. She's the only one that knew I was here." She paused a moment. "Oh.. I have a better idea. Why don't we act like we never meet here. We're still not talking. You come back home and call, telling Mulder you couldn't find the case."

"Your saying we should trick them?" John asked.

"Exactly!"

"Sounds good. Now, get some sleep hun." John said and held her more as they fell asleep.

**Next Day **- **Just getting home**

Monica drops John off at the air port for his truck. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok, have fun." John smiled.

Nodding Monica drove over to Dana's. Arriving there she gets out of the car and waddles to the door and knocks.

Dana picked William up and walked to the door. Looking through the peep-hole she gets confused at seeing just Monica. She opens the door. "Monica, come in." she says and looks at her. "Wow! Six months?"

Monica nods as she walks inside.

"You look like seven months."

Monica walks in and rubs William's head. " Hey there, William. How's my God son?"

Scully laughs. "He's doing good."

Monica sits down. "When did you start to feel William kicking and moving?"

"I believe it was around the sixth month."

"Ok."

"You worried because you haven't felt the baby yet?"

She nods. "Yeah. I've done everything I could to keep this child save and healthy."

"Your doing great Monica. Don't worry so much. Do you know what your having yet?"

"Um, no." She answers. Just then there's a knock at the door.

"Scully open up. It's me and my hands are full."

"Want me to get that?" Monica asks.

"I can." she says and hands William to Monica.

Scully hurries over and opens the door to help Mulder. She whispers to him. "shhh.. Monica's here."

"Can't she know I'm home?"

"Mulder, that's not what I meant. I don't know what happened, but John's not here. Nor has she mentioned him."

"Ok, relax, we'll figure it out." They head for the kitchen to put the things away. A few minutes later they both walk into the living room. William sees him and smiles and reaches out.

"Hey there big guy." Mulder says and picks William up out of Monica's arms. "Hey Monica. Your looking good."

"Thanks. I um.. I should get going." She lays her hand on her belly.

"WOW! Monica where'd you get that?" Scully asks when she sees the ring on Monica hand.

Monica glances down. "Oh. That. Yeah um.. I'm getting married."

"What about John?" Mulder pipes in.

"What about him?"

"Monica you can't do this to John. He has a right to see his child and the child should have a father around."

"I know. That's why I'm getting married." Monica smiles. This may go better then she thought. "He knows about the baby. He's happy and can't wait. He's nice. Give him a try." she looks at them.

Just then the phone rings. "Mulder." He says answering the phone.

"Mulder, what the hell is going on? I've been to two towns and neither of them have a clue on a case you where talking about? I didn't see you anywhere."

"Crap, John I'm sorry. They um, called at five this morning and said it was a prank. I couldn't reach you. Come on home."

"Ok, see ya soon." John smiles and hangs up.

Monica still talking with Scully. "Look. I'll call him and ask him to come so you can meet him." She says and pulls out her phone and calls her fiancé.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Do you remember my friend, Dana I was telling you about?"

"Mon, what are you doing?"

Monica smiles. "Good. You know the address?"

"Mon, I'm naked."

They both laugh. "Good! Think you can come over for awhile?"

"Yeah. See you in a few minutes. Love you."

"I love you too." She hangs up the phone and looks at them. Neither of them know what to think about this.

About ten minutes later there's a knock at the door. " I'll get it." Mulder says and stands up. Walking over to the door he opens it. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you just call me from Tennessee? "

"No. I had just left the airport."

"Oh, well come in."

John walks in and Mulder steps out to the hall and looks around for any signs of someone else with him. He then closes the door. Walking into the living room, John sees Scully playing with William and then the back of Monica's head. Mulder clears his throat. Scully turns and looks at John. Shocked at seeing him there. John just stands there. Finally Monica turns to see who it is.

"John?"

"Hi Monica." He says to her.

"Hi." She then turns back around.

Mulder looks at Scully and nods his head towards the other room. She nods, standing up and handing William to Monica before following Mulder to the other room. Hopefully to give them time to talk.

John watches and then walks around and sits right next to her and holds her hand. "Hey."

"Hey.. She saw the ring. I told her I was getting married. I didn't say it was to you. Just that they should give him a chance." She looks at him. "Your not naked!" She pouts.

John smiled. "No. No I'm not. Not yet anyway." He looks at William. "Hi William. Did mommy leave you in here to spy?"

"John, the most he can say is mama or dada."

" I know." He smiles and looks at her. "You look good holding a child." He kisses her. Just then Scully peeks around the corner and smiles. She looks back to Mulder. "It's John! Our plan worked." She puts her arms around him and they kiss.

"Good." Scully takes Mulder's hand and walk back out. "You could have just said your back together."

John and Monica pull away fast. Both blushing from being caught. "We know."

"It was Monica's idea to trick you two."

They all laugh.

"Well congratulations. Looks like a few showers are in order." Scully says.

Monica looks at her. "We don't smell that bad."

"I mean a bridal shower and a baby shower."

"Just a baby shower. We're gonna wait a year or so before getting married."

"Alright. One week from today. Baby shower here at two."

"Dana you don't hav.."

"I want to."

"Thanks."

**One week later - after the shower**

Monica helps with the cleaning.

"Monica, sit down and relax. I can get this."

"Dana, I'm fine. Let me help."

"And what if I said no?"

"I'd still help some." Monica smiles and gathers some glasses together and takes them to the kitchen. Just then the door opens and in walks Mulder who is holding William and John behind them. "Where is Monica?" Mulder asks.

"I'm right here." She says walking back into the living room.

John smiles and kisses her.

"William and I got this for you." He says holding a wrapped package out to her.

Monica smiles. "You didn't have to."

"We wanted to."

Monica took it and sat down and opened it. She looks at it in confusion.

"It's a baby toy. An alien that has a sensor and moves and makes noise when something moves in front of it."

"Thanks Mulder… I think." They all laugh.

"William has one and loves it. And it's kind of cute." Scully says.

"Oh! The good part is, if you have two, they talk to each other."

"So you want my alien to talk with yours?" John asks.

"Sure."

"This could get interesting Monica." John says and rubs Monica's belly. It's then the baby decides to kick.

Monica looks at John. "Either our child agrees or doesn't like you touching me."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry." she kisses him.

"This is when it's good to know if it's a boy or a girl." Scully said taking William.

"You didn't know."

Scully just looked at her.

"Did you?"

"Down fall of being a doctor. You can read the picture from the sonogram. At least I thought it was a boy. I just didn't tell anyone."

"Oh, easier to pick a name and a theme for the nursery huh?"

"It helps a lot."

"Ok, we'll find out tomorrow at my appointment." John smiles at her.

**Next Day at the Doctors**

Monica is laying on the bed wearing the hospital robe and a sheet over her. "What would you like?"

"A girl. You?" John asked.

"A boy." She smiles. "I guess that's why we're here."

The doctor walks in. "Nice seeing you again Monica."

"You too."

"So you're here….?"

"To make sure everything is ok and find out the sex of the child."

"Alright." He pulls over the sonogram machine and sets it up. "So, no pain in or anything?"

"Some in my lower back, other then that no."

"Good. This may be cold." He says as he puts the jelly on her belly.

"Oh, yeah, just a little."

John sits there holding her hand. The doctor picks up the wand and rolls it over her stomach. He turns the volume up and you can hear the heart beat.

"It's fast." Monica says smiling.

"But normal." The doctor says as he keeps looking at the monitor. "Well , looks like we have a …" He stops and looks at Monica and John. "Any guesses?"

"I said a boy. But John said a girl." Monica tells him.

The doctor smiles. "Well, going by this, it says a girl."

John gets a big smile on his face. "Girl? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good guess John." Monica smiles.

"I know."

"Everything looks fine. Good size, good heart beat. Your doing good. I would like to see you in about three weeks or so."

"Ok, can I have a picture?"

"Sure." He prints out a few.

Leaving the doctors office John rests his hand on her lower back. "Now we have to think of a name for our daughter."

"I have a feeling she's going to be daddy's little girl!"

John laughs. "Your right." He opens the door for her and walking around he gets in and drives off. He stops at a store and parks the car. "Think if we go in together and buy some condom's they'll look at us weird?" John looks at her.

"You're not going to do that are you?"

"No, but I will be right back." He gets out of the car and heads into the store as Monica sits in the car and waits. John walks to the book area and gets a baby name book. After paying for it he walks back out to the car and gets in and hands her the bag.

She takes it and looks in it. Seeing what it is she smiles at him. "Now we'll have something to do tonight." She tells him as he heads on home.

"Now only if we can pick a name with out fighting." She teased.

"A good strong name for her would work great." John said.

"Any ideas?" Monica asked.

"Open the book to any page and we'll look though them."

Monica closed her eyes and opened the book. She looked down at it and saw she was in the J's. "ok, some of the names are Jackie, Jada, Jamie, and that's about all I like from this page. " She smiled and closed the book and opened to the E's. "Emily, Elizabeth, Ellie, Erin." She looked over at John. "There's so many good names John, I can't pick."

"We'll find one. We still have at least 3 months." He said as he pulled into the drive way to his place and parked the car.

**Three months later**

John stood by Monica's side holding her hand. "You can do it honey, PUSH!" He talked to her during the labor. It helped keep her relaxed.

After another ten minutes of pushing and relaxing the baby slid out from her with a wail. Letting everyone in the room know of it's entrance. "Congratulations, you have a girl." The doctor said to both parents.

John cut the cord and watched as the nurses cleaned her up. The doctor finished up with Monica. "Monica, we did it, we have a girl." He kissed her and looked up to see a nurse right there waiting to hand her over to them.

Monica held out her arms to take the child. "Hey sweetie. Mommy loves you so much already. So does Daddy." She gently rocked the girl. "So John, what name did we decide on?"

"I think we picked out Riley. Riley Elizabeth Doggett." He leaned down and kissed his daughter. "Hi Riley. I'm your dad and I'm going to spoil you."

"But not to much." Monica said and handed her over to him.

They both smiled at each other. They where happy with their life and couldn't wait to get home with Riley. Life was turning out to be great. And they had Riley to prove it.

**THE END**


End file.
